


Power the Dark Lord Knows Not

by MsMalfoy (Nitz149)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitz149/pseuds/MsMalfoy
Summary: Dumbledore thought that Harry's ability to love, in contrast with Voldemort, was the secret weapon against the Dark Lord. But what if it was actually the love he shared with someone special? Will the new arrival at Hogwarts be able to rise above conspiracies and betrayals to help Harry achieve his destiny?





	1. Chapter 1

“Sev! It’s so good to see you,” she said, as she hugged Snape. It was weird to see someone hug Snape and him not be snippy about it.

 

“It’s Professor Snape here, little girl,” Snape said as he kissed her lightly on the head. “But it’s good to see you as well, it has been too long”

 

“Yes, enough for me not to be a little girl, _Professor_ ,” she pouted.

 

Snape smiled - yes smiled! “How is Victoria?”

 

“Fine, I guess. Mum and I haven’t really spoken much for the last few days”

 

“I take it she does not approve”

 

“No. Does not help that she did not approve of uncle Siri’s choices either and, well,” she looked down, her eyes moist.

 

“No one approved of that mutt’s choices,” he said hugging her again. “Now, that is enough. Such vulnerability is not becoming of a Black”

 

_A Black?_

 

She nodded as she pulled herself away and smiled. “I’ll see you at the feast then, Sev”

 

Harry slipped away before the two could see him eavesdropping.

* * *

“We have a transfer student in our midst this year. Ms. Anabella Black has been studying at Durmstrang and will be joining us for her NEWT years,” Dumbledore announced after the first year sorting. “Ms. Black, if you will proceed for sorting.”

 

“Thank you Headmaster, though is the sorting really necessary? I’m a Black, after all.”

 

“Well, my child, your favourite uncle was sorted into Gryffindor, perhaps you are more like him?”

 

“I am yet to be influenced by a werewolf’s charms, Professor,” she smiled mischievously, moving to take her place for sorting nevertheless.

 

“Oh you were right, young lady. Definitely all the Black characteristics. And yet, there is something - “ the hat said.

 

“No - I am a Slytherin. Should have been for the last 5 years as well.”

 

“Very well then - SLYTHERIN”

 

She walked to the Slytherin table and stood right next to where Malfoy sat, instantly causing Goyle to shift to make place for her. She has this aura about her, that made people not want to cross her - ever.

 

“Draco Malfoy? Ella Black,” she introduced herself.

 

Draco took her extended hand and gently kissed the back of it, slightly disconcerted.

 

“I must confess, you have me at a disadvantage. I do not know the existence of a Black by that name. And I know the Black family tree quite well.”

 

“You are correct, not that I would expect any less from you, cousin. My mother left England a year after my birth and all traces of her and my existence were erased. All relatives were either sworn to secrecy or obliviated. You may of course confirm this with your mother or your godfather”

 

“I hope you realise how implausible that sounds.”

 

“Well then, it helps me make my point easier to make. You can well imagine the gravity of circumstances for a family to go as far as to erase a complete branch to protect a one-year old, as well as the momentousness of my decision to come out of hiding.”

 

Draco Malfoy was speechless, what she said made no sense at all. Were the Blacks to alienate someone in the family, they would burn the name not vanish the branch. And what reason could they have to protect this woman. And yet, she claimed both his mother and Sev knew of her. He started to respond but was interrupted by a second year stopping by to deliver a scroll.

 

He saw Severus’ neat handwriting:

_Meet in my office after dinner. Bring Ella Black with you. - S_

 

“Well I guess we’ll have a chat with Sev tonight,” he _said as_ he passed the note to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite of a fic I had started posting a while back. I am still working on Something Just Like This but until new inspiration strikes, I will be a bit slow on that. Meanwhile, hope everyone enjoys this.


	2. Chapter 2

“But Severus, they are children.”

 

“We don’t know what she is thinking yet. Let’s hear her out at least”

 

“She has more Sirius and Regulus in her.”

 

The two Slytherins hesitated from going inside as they heard the conversation. Finally, Draco took lead and opened the door.

 

“Mother? What are you doing here?” He almost demanded.  
  
“Draco, it is nice to see you as well, son,” Narcissa said, giving her son a pointed look but her smile told him she was joking as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Ella,” she said softly, turning to the young woman before her.

 

“You look well, Aunt Cissa,” Ella said quietly, suddenly unsure of herself.

 

“Oh Ella, my child,” Narcissa exclaimed as she hugged her niece, tears in her eyes. “It has been so long. How have you been? And how is Vicky?”

 

“Mum is fine, a bit annoyed but she’ll come around.”

 

“Well, I do not imagine Vicky being very happy with your decision. And I agree with her, mind you,” Narcissa chided.

 

“I know, aunt Andy does as well. Surely is a big deal for all three of you to agree on something.”

 

“You saw Andy? Is she well?”

 

“Yes, she is doing pretty good actually. Uncle Ted, her husband, is a nice man, I must say. I did not expect that, thanks to you and mother,” she snorted. “You should speak with her, aunt Cissa. She misses you too. I was with her for a week and not a day went by when she did not talk of the times you all shared together.”

 

“Somethings cannot be repaired as easily, my child. I see you’ve met my son?”

 

“Barely,” Ella laughed. “And he is yet to believe we’re cousins, not that I blame him.”

 

“Of course. Draco, darling, meet your cousin, Anabella Black. Her mother, Victoria is my sister. I am sure Ella will be happy to share more details with you later.”

 

Draco nodded, still surprised by the events unfolding around him. However, before he could respond, his mother continued.

 

“Tell me Ella, why the sudden appearance in Britain?”

 

“Oh yes, do tell Anabella,” Severus drawled.

 

“Come on Sev, no need to be snarky. You both know my reason well.”

 

“Yes, but I was hoping you might tell us something different. For years,I have been dreaming of the day you would come back to the family Ella, but I never imagined such unfortunate circumstances,” Narcissa said softly. “Vengeance makes us foolish and blind, you very well know that.”

 

“So what do you suggest? That I just sit around going to lessons like he never existed?”

 

“You do realise this means killing your own?”

 

“Bellatrix certainly did not care about it, why should I?”

 

“Sirius left the family a long time ago,” Narcissa said, sadness evident in her voice.

 

 _Sirius? Did his mother mean Sirius Black?_ Draco tried to make sense out of what was going on as the women talked.

 

“Does not mean he stopped being family. Family is not defined by a tapestry. -you of all people should understand that, Aunt Cissa.. Now, you both can make your decision regarding helping me but you cannot change my mind. I’m tired of hiding. It’s time I took care of my family and my destiny.”

 

“Ella - “

 

“Young lady, if you think you are going to just spout out this nonsense and everyone will join you on your ludicrous crusade. You want revenge on Bellatrix, I’m with you. There is no love lost between her and I. But I am not going to stand her listening to you plan your own downfall. Do you see what the prophecy did to the Potter family?“

 

“That was because Voldemort knew of the prophecy! He knows nothing about my prophecy or me so he has no reason to harm me.”

 

“Oh no, he is too dumb to be suspicious of this strange girl no one knows about claiming to be a pure-blood from a family that filled most of his ranks at a time. He will definitely not care when the said girl starts to tell people she was removed from the family for her protection at the same time that the Potter boy was born - the boy who is prophesied to be the Dark Lord’s end. Oh and what about when he does contact you and you refuse to swear your allegiance to him?”

 

“Severus, please,” Ella requested.

 

“He’s right, Ella,” Narcissa chimed in. “You cannot expect the Dark Lord to remain silent once he finds out about you, which I am certain he will soon enough. Your appearance in this manner has caused an uproar.”

 

“Then we make up a plausible story. The truth, in fact, is itself quite incredulous, as Draco pointed out to me earlier. We tell everyone I am the granddaughter or great-granddaughter of someone who was blasted from the tree ages ago and I have come to claim my rightful place since I detest the way I was brought up.”

 

“Ella,” both Narcissa and Severus started.

 

“That could work actually,” Draco said, to everyone’s surprise. “In 1940s, the Fawley family accepted Jeremiah as part of the family even though his grandmother Eliose has been disowned for being pro-muggle. Ellacould claim to be from one of the disowned lines and make a similar case - claim to denounce any muggle loving views. I don’t know what you are talking about in terms of her destiny and prophecies, but what I do know is that if she were to tell people the story she told me, she would be in danger right now. There will be those who will not accept Dumbledore’s word about her lineage and will attempt to expose her as a liar. Those who do accept her Black lineage will wonder about the reasons for her secrecy and ultimately lead to the things you are talking about. Moreover, she can’t build a proper footing in Slytherin on this level of secrecy.”

 

The adults nodded slowly as Ella smiled, happy with Draco’s support.

“Very well then, let us come up with a fable. There is another concern, however,” Severus said gravely. “How did Dumbledore know to accept you as a Black? He cannot possibly be aware of the prophecy. If he were, he would have found a way to use it in his favour.”

 

“No he doesn’t know. I went to him to be transferred and told him that I want to come back with my true name. He tested my blood and magic, knew I was not lying and accepted it. I told him Sirius had sought out y parents and kept in touch, and that I decided to transfer to Hogwarts after Sirius’ death since I thought I might feel closer to him at his old school, which isn’t exactly a lie. He has told me he wants to know where I was all this time and why I was in hiding but I have put that off for now.”

 

“Which brings up another pertinent question, why would you want to use the Black name? Wouldn’t it have been easier to continue as a Schwärzen,” Narcissa questioned

 

“For Sirius, of course,” Ella replied matter-of-factly.

 

“Ella, I know you loved him but no one here will believe you took such a momentous decision based on sentiment,” Severus pointed out. “So, whatever it is that you are not planning to tell us, you need to. We cannot help you with half truths.”

 

“Severus, I trust you and Aunt Cissa with my life, and I am willing to extend the same to Draco, knowing my aunt would have raised him the way my mum raised me. But you are still associated with Voldemort.”

 

“I guess now would be a good time as any to inform everyone that I am not,” Draco said, grinning.

 

“You’re not what, son?” Narcissa realised the answer before Draco answered. “Draco - you cannot - “

 

“Why mother? Why can’t I? I do not have any plans to follow that mad man in his plans for genocide. Over the years, I have realised that a lot that I was taught as a child was based on delusions of some old ancestors who never tried to see the other side. While I still believe in maintaining a societal status and the like, I no longer believe that it is related to blood lineage. And I definitely do not believe that anyone who is not deemed worthy enough to be accepted by _him_ deserves to die. So yes, I am not joining the Death Eaters.”

 

The dreaded silence that followed was the reason why Draco had put off telling his mother of his decision so far. “If you have made your choice, then there is nothing more I can do but tell you how proud I am of you,” Narcissa spoke up after what seemed like eternity, hugging her son. “I had hoped you would be your own man and not follow into your father’s footsteps.”

 

Draco let out the breath he had not known he was holding as he looked apprehensively at Severus. He may be his godfather but he was still a Death Eater. His mother laughed softly as she noticed. “Oh don’t worry dear. Severus has been a spy for a long time.”

 

Severus sighed in despair. “Thank you Narcissa,” he commented sarcastically. “Yes, Narcissa is right, I have been a spy for the Light side for a long time now but this is not a matter to be handled lightly, neither is that of your loyalties. No one should find out about my status or your plans to dissociates yourselves from the Dark Lord. Do you understand?”

 

Both Draco and Ella nodded, neither willing to speak up against _Professor Snape_.

 

“So the truth, Ella, now.”

 

“I plan to affiliate with Harry Potter. I am hoping my connection to Sirius will be helpful in the process of convincing him to accept my loyalty. Dumbledore has already accepted my lineage which will make him more likely to at least listen to me make my case. Before you both start telling me I can’t do it, do remember that you have not heard the prophecy but I have.. I have been denying it for a long time, but I think it is time that I stop hiding and take control of my destiny before more people get hurt.”

 

“But Ella, you are only a child, my dear. Surely you can wait, maybe train with Severus for a couple of years,” Narcissa suggested, knowing the futility of the argument but unable to stop herself.

 

“And let more innocent people die? No, I can’t have that on my conscience. But you make a good point. I would like to train with Severus, if he would let me.”

 

Before Severus could reply, there was a loud noise outside followed by Filch yelling “STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED! YOU JUST WAIT - YOU - I WILL FLAY YOU FOR THIS!”

 

“He seems to be moving away from here but you both should get back. We will discuss more about your loyalties - both of you - in a few days but right now, it is not safe for you to be seen anywhere that you re not supposed to be. You both must also continue to treat me only as a professor and not your godfather unless we ensure no one is watching. I will owl you regarding a safe place to meet. Until then, I believe it goes without saying that you are to keep this conversation a secret. If someone asks about your lineage, you make up the excuse that it is a long story. You are from a blasted line but have always believed in pureblood supremacy,” Severus commanded. “Draco, work on the Black family tree with Ella and figure out a good defence for her to be brought back into the family. I will see if I can get some texts from the Black library for you to research upon. You have only a couple of days until the novelty of this runs off and people start giving thought to the facts.”

 

The two nodded as Severus cast a disillusionment charm on them and ushered them out. 


	3. Chapter 3

 

“I’m telling you this is a part of Malfoy’s plan. Did you notice she went to Malfoy as soon as she was sorted?’ Harry pointed out to his friends as they sat by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione looked up from her Arithmancy homework as she sighed.

 

“Harry! I think if you spent as much time on studies as you do on your conspiracy theories about Malfoy, you could probably have received Es in all your subjects.” Ron sniggered as he contemplated his next chess move against Harry.

 

“Mione, you said she is nowhere on the Black family tree. How is that not a glaring red flag?”

 

“Because Dumbledore said she is a Black. While I admit her absence from the family tree is a bit strange, do you think Dumbledore would have accepted her lineage without being sure?”

 

“She could be a descendant of a disowned family member,” added Ron causing the other two Gryffindors to stare at him. “What? I know stuff,” he said indignantly before continuing. “Marcus Prewett’s father had been disowned by the family for saving a muggle born from a curse.” He ignored Hermione’s infuriated gasp. “But his uncle Barnabas had been very fond of Marcus so he allowed him back in the family. The Fawley family had a similar incident as well but I don’t remember the details.”

 

“I thought you hated History of Magic,” Harry laughed.

 

“Oh I do. But this is my family’s history so mum made sure everyone of us learned it by heart.”

 

“I’m glad you remembered, Ron,” Hermione smiled. “This is quite interesting. And,” she said looking at Harry. “It tells us that there could be a non-Malfoy related reason for Anabella Black’s appearance.”

 

“Okay, if not Malfoy, she’s still related to Snape somehow. I saw her hugging him.”

 

“Oi mate, you sure you didn’t have too much Firewhiskey? It’s Snape you are talking about.”

 

“I know, but it’s true. He knows her, and her mum, Victoria, he called her.”

 

“And apparently Sirius did too,” Hermione said softly. “At least Anabella, if not her family.” The two boys looked at her, dumbfounded. She rolled her eyes and smiled. “Dumbledore mentioned her favourite uncle was in Gryffindor. From what I know, there has only been one Black who was sorted into Gryffindor.”

 

“But - fuck,“ Ron shut his mouth realising something else that seemed completely ludicrous.

 

“Language, Ron,” Hermione chided

 

“What were you going to say, Ron?”

 

“She said something about a werewolf - I mean that implied- Lupin and Sirius?” He said in a high pitched voice.

 

Harry’s eyes widened while Hermione only smiled. “How did you guys not figure that out before? Guys! We lived with them for so long!”

 

“Wait, so you knew?”

 

“Of course. It was so obvious.”

 

“Getting back to the issue at hand here,” Harry said, getting out of his initial shock. “I still think she is a Death Eater. Her links to Snape and Malfoy are proof enough. Anyone can call Sirius their ‘favourite uncle’ now that he is not here to dispute it.”

 

“Fair point. Does not mean you can start stalking her or Malfoy,” Hermione said strongly, as she packed up her homework. “Promise me you won’t, Harry.”

 

“But Hermione - “

 

“Harry, _if_ we come across something else that looks suspicious, you have my support in stalking them,” she laughed as she headed to her dorm. “G’night boys.”

* * *

 

“What about Iola Black?” Draco asked as they poured over the Black family tree.He was glad for the spaciousness of the dungeons which allowed prefects to have private rooms. It was much easier for the two off them to work in his quarters than to have to explain what they were doing had they been seen in the library or the common room.

 

“Married a muggle. Makes me a half blood.”

 

Draco argued that it had been generations since then and a case could be made that the “muggle blood in her was too dilute now” but Ella could not agree. “There is a mention here and there of Zelda Hitchins, her granddaughter, I believe, as the Harpies chaser but nothing else to put the family on the map. Does not seem like the family did anything to _erase_ the half blood status”

 

Draco agreed and kept looking. Marius Black was rejected for being a squib (“That’s worse than marrying a muggle”) and Cedrella for marrying a Weasley, which according to Draco, some would argue was worse than being a squib.

 

“I think Alphard is my best option,” Ella finally said. “The only thing he did wrong was assist uncle Sirius. His views still match with most pureblood supremacists, the bloodline is pure. He moved to America so not many people know of his family either. And a case can be made for him as well, saying he only did what he did out of love for his nephew.”

 

“I agree. We will have to get you up to date on his family as well though, just in case someone knows.”

 

Ella nodded as she closed her eyes. “Thank you, Draco. I know you have no reason to help me, but I assure you, things will be clearer soon.”

 

“How about now?” Draco asked. “I am going to support you because you are family. But if I am risking my reputation and perhaps even my life, I would like to know why.”

 

“Fair enough,” she said taking a deep breath.

 

“My mother has always been a big believer in seers. When her father objected - it is of course one of the _weaker_ branches of magic - her mother would pacify him saying it wasn’t as if she was making life decisions based on it. If wearing blue on Tuesday because her seer said so makes her happy, then what was the harm. Until one day, this seer made a real prophecy. I was a few months old then” She paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts. “According to this prophecy - well long story short, I would play an essential part in Voldemort's downfall. My mother’s family was a staunch supporter of Voldemort at that time. Her sister, your aunt Bellatrix, had already declared her loyalty. Your mum was married to Lucius who was also a Death Eater so she was expected to join him as well. So your mum, my mum, their parents, my uncle Sirius and Sev hatched a plan to have us sent out of the country. Everyone else who knew of my existence was selectively obliviated. After that, my mum raised me in Germany, a small town called Cochem. Aunt Cissa, Uncle Sirius, and Sev visited us often. Uncle Siri stayed with us for quite a while after he escaped from Azkaban. Even brought his boyfriend for a while. ”

 

“Sirius Black was gay?”

 

“That’s the part you thought was most important to comment on?” Ella laughed.

 

“Well, had I known,” Draco raised his eyebrow suggestively.

 

“Oh goodness, he was probably like 20 years older than you!” 

 

“If a guy looks like he did, age stops mattering, my dear cousin,” Draco laughed.

 

“You know, you would have gotten along well with him,” Ella said, in a somber tone but for the first time, she realised, she was talking about Sirius and she was still smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, tell me all the good gossip,” Ella winked at Pansy, as they sat in the common room working on transfiguration.

 

“Why would you assume I would _know_ the gossip?” asked Pansy, looking appalled.

 

“You look like someone who likes to know other people’s secrets, so you can use them to your advantage in the future. Tell me I’m wrong.” Ella countered confidently.

 

“Well when you put it like that,” Pansy smirked. “So who do you want to know about?”

 

“Anyone who’s anyone,” Ella replied. “The only students I know names of other than you lot is the golden trio. I think I need more information if I am to enjoy my time here, if you know what I mean.”

 

Pansy smiled knowingly. “Well, the latest one is that you have been seen leaving Draco’s quarters late night quite a few times,” she sniggered.

 

“Jealous, are you?” Ella retorted. _I wonder if she knows Draco is gay,_ Ella smiled to herself. _Or maybe I don’t know if he is bi._

 

“I’m just looking out for my friend.”

 

“I hope Draco appreciates that, but trust me, Draco is very capable of looking out for himself. As for him and I spending time together, well we have a lot of catching up to do, know each other better. In the times we are living in, family is all that you can count on.”

 

“Family? And how exactly is that? Because according to the latest genealogy releases, you are neither a Malfoy nor a Black, regardless of the name you choose to use.”

 

“Well, whether these genealogists of yours accept it or not, I am a Black. I have been raised as one and I will always be one. My grandfather was disowned for simply helping his nephew. He accepted his fate since that was his father’s wish but he made sure he raised his son as a true Black. And now I am back to claim what is mine.”

 

“So you will compete with Draco for his inheritance?”

 

“Oh there is no competition here, Pansy,” Ella explained patiently. She was starting to get a feeling that Pansy did have Draco’s best interests at heart but she was not ready to accept it completely. _When did I become so interested in his best interests anyways? He is aunt Cissa’s son, and yes everything she has told me about him makes me feel for him but everything I’ve heard at the school so far defies it._ She put away her concerns for now as she brought her focus back to Pansy. “Draco’s claim to the Black inheritance is as strong as that of mine. I am sure you are aware of what happens in such a case?”

 

“The House will split itself into two, or whatever number of descendants are there with the same claim strength, and each part will choose their loyalty to one of you. The inheritance will be divided and then depending on the situation of your families, your impending heirs and a whole other lot of conditions, the House will choose a Master or Mistress.”

 

“Exactly, which I do agree is more likely to be me, since the House will see Draco as a Malfoy and hence, the end of Black line. But I don’t believe Draco cares much about being the Master of the Black line anyhow, so you see, no rivalry.”

 

“You’ll at least have a rival in Potter,” Pansy said slowly, as if she had been waiting for this big reveal.

 

“Potter? I don’t recall Potters ever having any linkage with the Blacks. Weasleys might actually have a better claim than Potter, god help us all.”

 

Finally being the one with more knowledge, Pansy made herself comfortable on the couch before telling Ella about Potter being assigned the heir in Sirius Black’s will. Ella argued that a will is easily contested by a true Black - “Draco could have done it as well if he wished to. Wizengamot would always rule in the Family’s favour”.

 

“Not a good time for the Malfoys to go against Potter, though.”

 

Ella nodded as she thanked the stars that they had not. It would have been much more difficult for her to reach out to Harry Potter after that. She was aware her friendship with Draco would be a deterrent too but Potter would just have to deal with it.

 

“Now if you are done interrogating me, how about you give the good scoop about who’s who?”

 

Pansy started by telling her light stuff like Jeremy Carver being on the end of an unending itch curse on his butt in the charms class but as Ella showed interest, Pansy switched to the more interesting news. Somewhere between Terry Boot’s chocolate frog fetish and Hannah Abbott’s cheating practices on homework, Blaise Zabini joined them as well. Within a short hour, Ella was sure she could now blackmail at least 70% of the school population into doing what she wanted.

 

“Bugger off! That’s a complete lie,” Ella exclaimed as Pansy shared another exclusive.

 

“Oh I kid you not, he is as queer as they come,” Blaise chimed in.

 

“Harry Potter? You’re telling me Harry Potter - the Boy-Who-Lived is gay and the whole wizarding world does not know about it yet?”

 

“Oh I don’t think Potter knows it either,” Pansy explained.

 

“I think Granger knows though,” joined in Draco, as he took a seat next to Pansy. “If anyone else has the brains to figure it out, it’s got to be her.” Ella sensed this weird look in Draco’s eyes but before she could make anything of it, it was gone and Pansy had moved on.

 

“Oh how could I forget to tell you about Granger!” She exclaimed. “This one I value and cherish. In our second year, Granger brewed polyjuice and turned herself into a cat.” Pansy started laughing before she could continue, as others around her did the same.

 

————————

 

“We should probably stop being holed up in your quarters every night,” Ella commented as she lounged on the couch, nibbling at a chocolate frog. “People are starting to talk.”

 

“By people you mean Pansy, I assume?” Draco asked, not taking his eyes off of his Potions essay. “Ignore her, she’s just jealous. She does not believe that I’m gay, no matter what I do and hence, keeps trying to _prove it wrong_ ”

 

“But knowing her it won’t be long that the entire school will as well.”

 

Draco smirked as he looked up. “Trust me Ella, being associated with me will only help your reputation, even if it’s through a rumour.”

 

“Not with Harry Potter, Dray,” Ella sighed. “I am already at a loss on how to approach him. He is not likely to listen to the girl rumoured to be his arch-nemesis’ girlfriend. Hell, even being friends with you is going to be hard enough to explain to him, from what I’ve heard of him.”

 

Draco’s smirk turned into a frown as he got up and opened the door. “Leave,” he said pointedly.

 

“Draco?”

 

“I said leave. If it is such a hardship being friends with me, then go fulfil your goddamn destiny, Ella. Go be chums with Harry fucking Potter. I did not ask you to come sit next to me at dinner that day. You were the one who approached me. So if this _friendship_ is a hurdle in your destiny, then get the fuck our of my room.”

 

“Dray, I did not mean -“

 

“Now, Black,” Draco said, his voice soft but steely. Ella said nothing as she picked up her bag and left, with one last look at her cousin. 

 

—————

“He’ll come around, you know?” Pansy said as she sat down next to the clearly miserable looking Ella in the common room. It had been almost a week since Draco has told her to leave. Almost a month at the school and Ella was nowhere near to finding a way to get to Harry Potter, she had lost the best friend she’s had since she came here, her mom was still mad at her, even though she was at least starting to talk to her and she had no clue of how to get to Bellatrix.

 

“How can you be so sure? He seemed pretty mad.”

 

“Honey, I’ve known Draco since we were kids. He does not open up to people very easily. But when he does, he does not give up on them. Give him some time to think over it. Meanwhile, Blaise and I were going to the Astronomy Tower to enjoy some fine firewhiskey he nicked from his mum, you are welcome to join us. You definitely look like you need some.”

 

“You’re right. That’s exactly what I need.”

 

Two hours later, the three Slytherins sat at the top of the Astronomy tower, laughing and attempting to drink more as their heads spun.

 

“I don’t think I can walk back to the dorms,” grinned Ella as she lay on her back on the floor. “Would be so nice to just sleep here, under the stars.”

 

“I know. We should do this often. Maybe next time also steal some hangover potion from Professor Snape,” Pansy added as she followed the suit and lay down.The three lay in silence for a while until Blaise prompted the two girls to get back to the common room.

 

“I am not a fan of being given detention by that squib,” he explained as he pulled the two girls up on their feet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long delay! RL had been exceptionally tiresome. I'll be updating every other day now, hopefully. Reviews make it faster, of course *wink wink*

Harry could not follow Malfoy or Anabella Black because of his promise to Hermione but nothing was going to stop him from keeping a close eye on them in common areas and on the Marauder’s Map. For the first couple of weeks of the term, the two had seemed inseparable. Black had become an integral part of Malfoy’s posse, though her interactions with him were quite different form the others, based on Harry’s eavesdropping sessions in Potions. Crabbe and Goyle of course followed Malfoy blindly. Harry doubted they had a single thought in their minds that was theirs. Parkinson and Zabini did not hold Malfoy with the same reverence. They seemed to have chosen Malfoy as their leader. Black however, while not disrespectful, was not above calling out Malfoy on something. If he did not know better about Slytherins, he would have thought they were actually friends. _Maybe they are going out?_ Harry wondered. _But no, Parkinson would have thrown a fit, the way she hangs off Malfoy._

 

More surprising than that however, was the fact that lately, the two were never together. Black still hung out with the other Slytherins, Parkinson and Zabini included but never when Malfoy was around. And Harry, being Harry, was going to find out why. 

 

He could hear Hermione’s voice in his head. “Harry will you stop being obsessed with Malfoy? The only reason you are even interested in Black is because she is somehow connected to Malfoy.” However, there was something that he was not yet sure about sharing with his friends yet. He himself was not sure about what to do. But a small part of him _wanted_ to speak with black, _wanted_ to know that she was speaking the truth because that would mean having some link to Sirius.

 

With the conflicting thoughts in his head, Harry fell asleep, map still in his hand.

* * *

 

“Hermione?” The Gryffindor heard someone call out as she was on her way to the Great Hall.

 

Hermione turned around, quite obviously surprised. “Uh- yes - Anabella, right?”

 

“Ella, please. No one calls me Anabella except my mum,” Ella smiled, trying to put the other girl at ease. “Mind if I walk with you?” Ella pursed her lips as Hermione hesitated. “I do realise it is slightly odd for a Slytherin to ask a Gryffindor to walk with them around here but I’ve never really understood the concept rivalry between two entire houses despite multiple arguments from my uncle, aunt and godfather. So, forgive my language but I don’t really give a fuck about what houses we are in if that means I cannot ask the smartest witch in our year for assistance.”

 

Hermione blushed as she weighed her options. “Slytherins are known for their cunning and I have seen your housemates use flattery as a tool enough times. But if you really need help with school work, let’s meet in the library after dinner today.” _What am I getting into?_

 

Ella nodded happily as she thanked Hermione before leaving.

 

“What did _she_ want?” Harry asked as he and Ron joined behind Hermione.

 

“Help with school work,” Hermione said, matter-of-factly as she resumed walking.

 

“Why would she ask _you_?” Ron asked, picking up pace to continue with her.

 

“Oh, I don’t know Ron, maybe because _someone_ realises that I’m smart and could help them out?” For some reason, lately everything Ron said seemed to put her on the edge. She guessed it was the fact that he was yet to realise her feelings for him, _and_ his feelings for her.

 

“Mione, I didn’t mean it that way,” Ron turned red. “I mean - I just meant that she’s a Slytherin and it’s not - you know,” he trailed off.

 

Hermione smiled, letting him out of his misery. “I get it, I also found it strange which is why I have agreed to meet her at the library tonight.”

 

The two boys stopped suddenly, their mouths open. “You did what?”

 

“Hermione, it’s not safe!”

 

“Which is why you two can also accompany me and finish your homework which I talk to Black,” Hermione answered. “Transfer student or not, it is not difficult for anyone to understand that Slytherins and Gryffindors do _not_ talk and if she took the step to do so, I think it is better for us to know why.” She smiled at the smug look on Harry’s face. “Yes Harry, I accept that I am on my way to accepting that Black is upto something but I am still not convinced it is something sinister.”

 

“But she’s Slytherin!” Both Harry and Ron exclaimed but Hermione just rolled her eyes as they walked into the classroom.

* * *

 

Ella paced the corridor outside the library, nervous. She knew the Golden Trio was at the library already but she was not so sure of her plan now. She had had to improvise and ask Hermione for help with schoolwork today morning, thanks to her lack of planning. _Well I guess I could always do with some extra help in Charms._ _If only I could tell Draco._

 

She took a deep breath as she scolded herself for being so anxious. _Remember why you are here,_ she told herself as she walked into the library and looked for the Gryffindor.

 

“Hermione, hello,” she greeted and sat down opposite the Gryffindor, ignoring the shocked look from Harry and Ron, sitting at the next table. “How are you?”

 

“Well, thanks,” Hermione replied, slightly shocked at the politeness but she recovered quickly. “So what did you need help with?”

 

“I was hoping you could help me catch up a little with Charms and Care of Magical Creatures. We did not have anything similar to Charms at Durmstrang and well, Magical Creatures involved a lot less caring.”

 

“Sure, how did you like the Charms class today?” With that Hermione launched into a lecture about the study of Charms, their uses and the basic theory behind it. She was, however, pleasantly surprised when Ella countered her statements with sound logic and the session evolved into a discussion about the best options for temperature control and the result the magic had on the environment.

 

“This was interesting. I highly doubt you need much help, though,” Hermione laughed slightly as she started to pack her things.

 

Ella smiled. “Honestly, I find it difficult to put my heart into something if I do not completely understand the theory behind the Magic. I believe that is what I have been facing in Charms since that seems to be the least theoretical subject. Professor Flitwick does not often go into details of why, uhm I don’t know, a warming charm is more effective on inanimate objects rather than people.”

 

“I completely understand what you mean though I will admit I am surprised. Most people I have seen from a magical background, not that I have seen many, regard some Magic as just being there, you know, because they are just so used to seeing it around them.”

 

“I can assure you not all pure-bloods are the same, as I am sure neither are all muggleborns. I assume you became interested in the theory of Magic because of the novelty of it, because it was so much more amazing than anything you had seen before that and you could not bear to not know how it worked. But not all of the muggleborns have that urge - some are satisfied by knowing that something this amazing exists and by learning to use it.” Hermione blushed as she accepted her prejudice. “Anyhow, I hope we can have some more discussions,” Ella asked, her heart thumping. _This is my chance to get in._

 

“Sure, let’s owl to set up a time. Goodnight Ella.”

 

Ella could not stop smiling on her way back to the common room. However, once she got back and looked around at the students sitting there, she again remembered something she had been missing all these days. Deciding she’d had enough self-pity, she headed towards Draco’s quarters. _Today is a good day for friendship,_ she reassured herself as she knocked.

 


End file.
